Lightning
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: A new puppy comes into the pound and has very, very large problems.
1. Chapter 1

On day at Shelter 17 a girl, maybe only 2 or 3 years older than Dot came into the shelter with a pet carrier.

"Hey looks like a new dog is coming in today," Lucky said as the Pound Puppies watched at the gate.

But this girl wasn't here to put her pet in the pound for adoption. She was there to drop her pet off for daily day camp. Same as what Dot dropped Lucky off for everyday.

Olaf came to see the girl at the pound with his boss.

"Hi. Um I'm Madison. My mom called you last week,"

"You must be here to drop off your puppy for day care," Olaf said looking at his folder calendar.

The girl set down the carrier and opened it to pick up the dog. It was a black Newfoundland puppy. He was no bigger than Patches, Cupcake, and Rebound. He had floppy ears and brown eyes, and a deep blue collar and a circular light green tag.

"Yes. His name is Lightning," the Madison said.

"Alright. Just give him to me and I'll put him in with the other dogs," Olaf said.

"Alright. He will be well cared for here, won't he?," Madison asked, unsure.

"He will. And I'm sure he'll make new friends. We have other dogs that are here for the same reason," Olaf told her nicely.

He spoke to her the same way a mother would like to hear someone speaking to their child.

"Okay then," the owner said and put her puppy into Olaf's waiting arms.

Madison gave Lightning a scratch on his head.

"Be good boy. I'll pick you up before you know. Try to make some friends," Madison said.

Lightning closed his eyes and smiled with his mouth half open and wagging his tail happily. He barked twice happily in response. His bark was high due to being a puppy. Madison turned her head around to face him and waved bye as she walked away. Olaf turned to his boss.

"Aw! Isn't he cute Mr. McLeish?,"

"I don't think he's very cute. He'd just like any other mutt that comes in here. Put him in with the others," Leonard said angrily.

Lightning growled angrily.

Olaf turned back to the puppy.

"Sorry puppy. I've gotta put with the others," Olaf said sympathetically.

He walked over to the gate the Pound Puppies, Patches, Cupcake, and Rebound were watching from and put Lightning down inside and closed the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning watched Olaf go before looking around the pound. The Pound Puppies were looking at him. Cookie and Lucky looked at each other.

"Well I guess there isn't a pup to place right now after all," Cookie said.

"No. But that doesn't mean we have to ignore him," Lucky said and walked over Lightning.

Lightning was playing with the squeaky duck and shaking it around in his mouth when Lucky came over. Lightning saw a shadow and looked up and saw Lucky smiling at him. Lightning dropped the ball.

"Oh. Sorry, I was only playing. If that's okay," he said.

His voice was modulate but also soft and gentle and and cracked slightly.

"Sure it is. As long as you're here, every toy that's here is yours," Lucky said smiling.

"Oh okay,"

He was still staring up at Lucky and then smiled.

"Well. I know a few other friends that would want to meet you," Lucky said.

The two walked over to where the rest of the Pound Puppies and the Super Secret Pup Club were standing, watching.


	3. Chapter 3

The two walked over to the Super Secret Pup Club. Lightning seemed a bit nervous, not making much eye contact, instead just looking at Lucky, so Lucky introduced them.

"So pups this is Lightning. Lightning this is Rebound, Cupcake and Patches," Lucky said.

'Hi," Rebound said.

"Hello," Lightning said managing to speak.

"Do you want to play with us?," Patches asked.

"Sure," Lightning said, loosening up a bit, managing to make direct eye contact.

The pup club ran away, Lightning walking away. Lucky watched them, with a smug smile. Cookie walked up to him.

"Lucky I know that look. What are you thinking about?," Cookie asked.

"I think that this new puppy is going to be a great fit with those pups," Lucky replied.

Meanwhile outside the pound in the alley there was a group of stray dogs sniffing around.

"He has to be around here somewhere. His owner said she was going to bring his to someplace around this part of town," one of the dogs, a rottweiler said.

"Why are we even looking for his though," a German Shepherd said.

The rottweiler rolled his eyes.

"Because we want to stop him before he before he can humiliate us anymore," the rottweiler said annoyed.

"Come on, let's check the other side of the street," a female yellow lab said.

The group went on the other side of the street.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey kid, don't worry about him. He's Olaf," Lucky said.

"Hello, I'm Lightning," the pup said.

"Well don't worry Lightning, you'll find you a home soon," Lucky said.

"Ya we're the Pound Puppies," Squirt said.

"The Pound Puppies?," Lighning said.

"Ya. We find puppies their perfect person," Cookie said.

"Uh, Ok. What does that mean?," Lightning said confused.

"This might take a while," Squirt said slightly annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

"And that's basically what our organisation is," Lucky finished.

'Whoa. That's very impressive," Lightning said.

"So, you're ready to find your perfect person kid?," Squirt said.

Lightning suddenly got nervous.

"Um…. I'm not sure my friends would want me to. In fact I should be getting back to them before they start worrying," Lightning said and started running away.

"Wha- Hold on! Hold on!," Lucky said.

He stopped Lightning and picked him up by the scruff, brought him back to the group and put him down.

"If your friends don't want you to be happy then they aren't very good friends," Cookie said.

"But-,"

"Just give it a chance," she said.

"Well…. okay," Lightning said and they all went down into the headquarters.

Strudel led him to the FKD.

'Alright, just speak into here about what you want in an owner and the FKD will pick your perfect match," Strudel said.

"I'm telling you. I can try but it won't work out. It never does," Lightning said slightly annoyed.

"Come now little sweet one. Do not knock having a human until you try it. I'll give you some privacy to talk to the FKD. Just come and get me when your done," Strudel said leaving the room.

Lightning walked up to the machine.

"The humans aren't the problem," Lightning said under his breath.

He sighed.

"It's fine. I'll talk to this thing, tell those dogs the problem and I'll just leave before they send me off with my "perfect person". Lightning told the machine about himself and got Strudel.

After the FKD processed what Lightning said, a message showed up on the screen.

"Um….. Strudel…. what's going on?," Lucky asked coming into the room.

"I'm not sure," Strudel said.

Mr. Nut-Nut came in and squealed to Strudel.

"What! How is that possible?," Strudel said.

"What? Did I do something wrong?," Lightning said.

"No. It seems the FKD is saying you don't have a perfect person, so it's setting up your best match," Strudel said.

It showed the picture of a little girl with red hair and brown eyes.

"Annabelle Beeds. smart. Resourceful. Loves to be with her friends," Strudel said.

"She does seems nice but-," Lightning said.

"Excellent! Lucky and the others can work on getting in touch with your new soon to be owner while I found out what's wrong with the FKD,"

"But-!,"

"Sounds great," Cookie said.

Lightning was starting to get nervous.

"But-!," Lightning said sternly and annoyed.

"Now come on you two. It's clear the kid's trying to tell us something. Why don't we just all calm down and listen to what he has to say," Lucky said, before turning his attention to Lightning.

"Go on Lightning. What is it you wanted to say?,"

"Thank you Lucky. I'm just-,"

"So excited to met your perfect person aren't you sweet one?," Strudel said putting an excited paw around the pup.

"No. I mean yes but I-,"

"You're just nervous, that's okay. It happens to us all," Cookie said.

"I keep trying to tell you. This really isn't a good idea because-,"

"You're not used to being housed. You'll be alright,"

"Look. It's very nice of you girls to be trying so hard but I really should be-,"

"Playing with the other pups to keep your mind off your excitement!," the two female dogs said in unison.

Lightning looked down annoyed, flattening his ears and tail.

"Oh never mind!,"

Lightning went up to the surface, avoiding making eye contact with the Pound Puppies, not noticing the concerned looks of the male dogs as she walked by. He went up to the three puppies.

"Um hello. Can I hang out with you?," Lightning asked.

"Sure. We loved playing with new puppies," Cupcake said.

The four puppies played for the rest of the day. But Lightning's mind wasn't on his person. It wasn't on making new friends. It was on trying to come up with a plan to get out of the pound before the big dogs sent him off with a human.

Then Mr. Mcleish came to the pound.

"Rebound, time to go,"

"By guys. I'll see you tomorrow," Rebound said and ran off to her owner.

Later on Jenny came and got Patches.

"I got to go. See you guys later," Patches said and left.

Cookie came up to get Cupcake and go home.

"Alright sugar. Time to go home," Cookie said.

The two left.

"Alright kid. I have to get home but Nibblet, Strudel and Squirt will still be here to take care of you tonight. First thing tomorrow we're going to take you to your owner. Unless there's something about Annabelle that bothers you,"

"Um well she would be alright except for the problem that I can't-," Lightning started looking up from the kibble he was eating.

"Can't wait to meet your owner. I know!," Strudel said coming out of Head Quarters.

She led him down and to the bed.

"Now this is where you will be sleeping if there's anything you need just ask. Goodnight!," Strudel said and left.

"Wait! I keep trying to tell you I can't. Be….. With….. A human… Because. Uh! Why is this happening to me. Of all the puppies they could be too excited to listen to they had to do it with me! What am I going to do?," Lighting said.

"Okay Lightning. Okay. Stay calm. You need to calm down Lightning. I'm sure things will be much clearer once I get a good night sleep," Lightning said to himself and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Lightning was being taken to her "perfect person". He was very nervous, even sweating.

"Hey don't be nervous sweetie. You'll be fine,"

"I know!," He exclaimed, not able to talk over a whisper.

Lucky walked him over to the door.

"Alright Lightning just remember, once a Pound Puppy. Always a Pound Puppy," Lucky said giving him the tag.

He rang the doorbell. And ran into the bushes.

"Okay. Fine. I'll be fine," Lightning said trying to calm himself down.

The door opened and a little girl came down and smiled at the puppy. Lightning smiled at her. But then she look up, her smile faded, screamed and slammed the door.

Lightning looked behind her to see three dogs. One rottweilers, one German shepherd and one golden retriever.

"What's going on?," Lucky asked.

Lightning was frozen with fear.

"Well well well. Seems the kid has lost his way," the rottweilers said in a deep raspy voice.

Lightning quickly ran away.

"Get him!," the rottweiler said.

The other two dogs chased after the young puppy.

Lightning ran to the gate and tried to get out, only to be tackled to the ground by the German shepherd.

"What's going on? What are you doing?," Lucky asked as the pound puppies came out from behind the bushes.

"None of your business!," the golden retriever snapped.

"Thank you for helping this little pup, but we'll take it from here," the Rottweiler said.

He walked over to Lighting who was still pinned to the ground and picked him up by the scruff.

They started to walk off with him.

"Hey! Now wait a minute! You can't just take him away like that!," Squirt said angrily.

"We just did pipsqueak. We just did," the German shepherd said.

Meanwhile in an alley some pigeons flew down next to a black lab, a shih tzu and a boxer.

"Well, anything?," the black lab asked.

He was a male with a slight British accent.

The pigeons shook their head. The lab sighed.

"He's a little kid, how could he get this far away like this?," the lab said.

"I'm sure he'll turn up Digger. Try not to worry," the shih tzu said.

She had a raspy voice but it wasn't deep.

Just then the three dogs ran past them carrying Lightning.

"Um… Digger?," the boxer said.

"Yes, Mixer," Digger replied.

"Wasn't that the dog of three pack just now?,"

"Rushing by us to the closed off building while carrying what looked like a small puppy?,"

"Um… ya,"

"Yes. Yes I think it was,"

"Oh good. So I'm not just seeing thing,"

"No. No you're not," Digger said with an irritated look.

"Anyway. Let's go after them," Digger said and the three took off.

The pound puppies were also following the dogs. They stopped by the alley.

"What do you think they want with Lightning?," Cookie asked.

"I don't know. But they are stray dogs so Lightning could be in trouble, so Go Dogs Go," Lucky said and they ran after the pack.

The Rottweiler still had Lighting and was on a lift up to the top of the building. Once he was on the top he walked over to the edge.

"What's going on up there?," digger said.

He was joined by the pound puppies but none of three dogs noticed or cared about them.

"Digger?," Lightning said, and he saw his friends. He smiled. But it quickly faded when the Rottweiler dropped him, half him body off the edge of the building. The Rottweiler then walked of using the lift and then the three walked off.

Lightning began to slip of the edge.

"Whoa! Whoa! Digger! Digger!," Lightning screamed pawing at the edge trying to keep his grip.

"Kid!," Digger screamed.

The shih tzu gasped. Digger looked around until him saw the lift.

"Get him down from there!," Digger screamed and ran over to the lift.

The shih tzu hit the button to lift the ramp.

"Stay calm kid! Just don't panic!," Digger told him, starting to be taken off the ground.

"I'm not panicking! Have you ever tried not panicking?!," Lightning said.

He started slipping even more. Now his paws were only keeping him up from the edge. He started kicking his back paws.

"Ah! Whoa! Digger!,"

Digger was just able to see over the edge of the top of the building and saw the puppy who was barley even able to keep his head above to edge anymore. His eyes widened.

"Lightning!," he exclaimed.

"Help! Help! Help!,"

Digger jumped onto the roof.

"Hold on! I'm coming!," he said over the puppy's pleas for help.

"Help! Help! Help!,"

Digger managed to bit Lightning scruff before Lightning's paws slipped and Digger's neck jerked downward. Lightning was dangling over the side of the building.

Digger lifted him up and put him down on the roof.

"Are you alright?," Digger asked, concerned.

Lightning nodded. He was shaking after what had just happened.

"What happened?," Digger asked.

"Well. I got taken by the dog catcher and was taken to the pound. I met the Pound Puppies there," Lightning started explaining.

He started tearing up.

"Then they tried to find my perfect person. … But you know what happens when I try to do that. I tried to explain that to them but two of them were so excited they wouldn't even let me finish my sentence and…. and,"

Lightning couldn't take it anymore. He bursted out sobbing into Digger's leg.

Digger lied down next to him.

"There there. There. Shhhhhh," he said softly, comforting the little puppy.


	7. Chapter 7

Digger didn't force Lightning to stop, he knew the little puppy had been through almost his whole life to avoid what just happened. But Lightning did stop soon enough.

"Feeling better?," Digger asked, releasing Lightning.

"Y- Ya. I- I think I'm ready to head down. … You do know how to get down right?,"

Digger chuckled.

"Come on," he said as he stood up and led the pup back to the lift and the two got lowered down.

The pound puppies went to where the two were.

"Are you OK?!," Cookie asked.

"Y- Ya. I- I'm good now…. I think," Lightning said shakily.

"You don't look that good kid. You shaking like a leaf," Squirt stated.

Lucky glared at him.

"What?," Squirt asked.

"Girls. Why don't you take Lightning to the alley. I'll talk to these dogs," Digger said.

"Alright. Come on Digger, why don't we get something to eat," one of the female dogs suggested, trying to cheer up the small puppy.

"Ya. OK. Thanks for trying anyway you guys," Lightning said depressed as he followed the female dogs.

"So. I take it you guys have no idea what just happened do you?," Digger said.

"Not really," Cookie said.

"Right. Where to start. I think the best way to help you understand is to start at the beginning," Digger said.


	8. Chapter 8

Flashback

A much younger Lightning was walking around the alleyways alone. He was scared and hungry. He walked into an alley and saw a large steak just sitting there. His stomach growled. He walked over to the steak and was about to eat it when a large paw stomped on the steak. Lightning looked up to see the lead dog from earlier.

"What are you doing here kid? That's my steak," he hissed.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll just go then," Lightning said.

Lightening slowly back up and ran out of the alley. The other two dogs from earlier approached the lead dog.

"Get him," he said.

The two ran after the puppy followed by the lead dog. Lightening kept running away from the older dogs.

Digger and his friends were sitting in an alley hanging out.

"That was a great time guys," Digger said as the other two chuckled.

Lightening ran past them and jumped onto Digger and ran down his body.

"Hey!," he shouted.

The three other dogs ran after him barking. Digger looked at his friends before getting up and running after the dogs. Lightening ran into an alley with a dead end. the three dogs got him concerned growling and drooling. Lightening stepped back as far as he could. The dogs looked like they were ready to seriously hurt him, if not kill him. Digger ran over and stood in front of him with a growl, looking heading to lunge if he needed to.

"Get out of the way Digger!," the lead dog said.

"That's enough. Leave the kid alone," Digger said darkly.

"You think you can take on all three of us?," the second dog said.

"No. But three taking on three is more like it and my friends are watching the whole thing," Digger said.

"Are not!," the third dog said.

Digger smirked and pointed with a paw to the two dogs who were watching he whole thing happen. The three dogs growled.

"Come on boys!," the lead dog said.

The three walked away as the three watched carefully to make sure they didn't try anything. The lead dog turned his head back.

"We're not done with you, Digger. You and you're friends can't protect him forever. And the minute he gets adopted, we'll be there," the lead dog said.

Lightening ducked behind Digger's left hind leg as Digger shifted his weight to the left leg. After they left Digger turned his attention to Lightening.

"You okay kid?," he asked.

"Y- Yes,"

"Good. Come on. Let's get you some food," Digger said and led the dog into an ally.

End of flashback


	9. Chapter 9

"And that's what happened. Lightening can never get adopted without another dog there to protect him," Digger said as he walked side by side with Lucky.

Cookie and Strudel walked over to Lightening who was lying on an old dog bed.

"Hi. Sugar. We just wanted to apologize. We should have listened to you,"

"It's OK. You were only trying to help," Lightening said. "I did like the idea of finally having a person for... well 10 seconds,"

Lucky thought for a minute before looking down at Squirt.

"Squirt, didn't Digger say Lightening can't be adopted without another dog to protect him?,"

"Ya,"

"Then I think I have an idea," Lucky said and walked over to Digger.

"Digger, can I ask you something?,"

"Sure,"

"If he could. Would you want Lightening to get adopted?,"

"Of course I would. I know far too well that the streets are no place for a puppy,"

Lucky walked over to the rest of the group.

"Everyone. I know how we can get Lightening adopted if everything goes according to plan,"

The group 'huh?ed' in unison.

"Lucky I told you what'll happen," Digger said walking over to him.

"Not this time. Let's Go Dogs Go! Follow me!," Lucky said and ran off followed by the group.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucky led them to Dot's house. Lucky got the window opened, grabbed Lightening by the scruff of the neck and jumped into the window. Dot was in her room.

"Hi ! How's your friend?!," Dot said noticing Lightening.

"This is Lightening, Dot. He's a stray. I was hoping you're parents would let you adopt him," Lucky said.

"Oh he's so cute!," Dot said and picked Lightening up and hugged him.

"I'll go ask," Dot said and left her room.

Lucky listened to the door.

"Mom! Dad I found this stray! can I keep him?! Please! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleeeeeeeaaase!,"

"I don't know Dot," Dot's dad said. "You already have Mr. ChewyMcFluffster,"

"Pleeeease dad! I'll take really good care of him! And he and are really good friends!,"

...

"Weeeell... Why not? She's taken a good job of taking care of her first dog. Alright Dot,"

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!," Dot said and ran back to her room.

She closed the door.

"Good news! Mom said I can keep him! i'm gonna call you ShadowMcYumYum!,"

"Um... OK. I really don't mind," Lightening said.

Dot put him down.

Lucky and Lightening walked over to the window so the others could here.

"He's in guys," Lucky called out.

The rest of the dogs cheered.

"Congratulations Lightening. And remember," Lucky took out a tag and clipped it to Lightening's flea collar. "Once a pound puppy,"

"Always a pound puppy,"the rest of the pound puppies joined in.

Lightening hugged Lucky's front leg.

"Thank you Lucky," he said.

He couldn't be happier and his friends couldn't be happier for him. Lightening finally had a home.


End file.
